


He Holds Nations in his Hands

by Bleach_ed_Na_tsu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was a man who held nations in his hands. He was the puppet master behind the strings, he was the devil and the saint. And underneath it all, he was just a twenty-four year old man.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	He Holds Nations in his Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



> So I asked my wonderful SkyGem for a prompt, and I really shouldn't be surprised by how perfect it is for me. (they are, actually, since I have one other). She knows me too well and is always able to bring out the best in my writing. SO you can do thank her for this if you liked it.
> 
> And yes, if you read my recent 'I made my Choice' you will notice that this prompt is actually a line from the fic.

"The Abruzzo famiglia making waves again?" Tsuna's voice was deep, purring in the intimacy of his office. He was almost done work for the day, and he longed for the evening with his guardians. Except there was always one tiny stone in his shoe. There, but not noticeable until it was time to rest.

A tougher voice sounded from beside him, sitting on the couch to the left. "Unfortunately, lost their external correspondent….again."

"Ah, I know." Tsuna muttered, spinning a pen in his hand. "That family….fourth EXC in as many months. I've already replaced six units of their defences and they've gone and gotten my men killed every time." The pen tapped on the table once, twice, thrice before it stopped and a sigh replaced the sound. "Well, I guess it's time to declare a pest now and cut our losses. Open season may be closed, but I won't stand for this. I expect security within the allies, not threats."

"And the families their allied with, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna looked up, eyes burning orange with a smile. "Ah, yes. They're allied with families 16, 29, 56, and 80, correct?"

"As always, Boss."

"Hmmm, I will have Hayato suggest some new alliances. Unfortunately I did not foresee the Abruzzo being such a troublesome kind."

Kyouya just grinned. "As you wish, Carnivore. Shall I call the Varia?"

But Tsuna was already shaking his head. "No, they're only just enroute home. I will call the Arcobaleno in."

A hum sounded as Kyouya stood to leave. He knew what was happening now, so he'd walk Tsunayoshi back to their quarters before heading back to the foundation. While this could wait for a few days, Kyouya preferred to get the ball rolling at least. "I'm sure they're itching. They've settled well enough into their new mansion. I keep hearing Viper muttering about the expense you went though."

Tsuna heard the laugh. "Well it's the least I can do. Still," Tsuna hummed a little, tapping the pen lightly. "they really should just be enjoying being in control of themselves totally again. This kind of hit is no fun for them."

"They're going to have fun. Besides, you know those parental bastards enjoy helping you out." Kyouya hissed slightly. He remembered the talking down all the Guardians had all gotten for trying to hide the strain they felt. Vongola was new to them at the time, and none of the Arcobaleno had liked their wards letting the old famiglia break them with traditions they had no intention of continuing.

Tsuna pushed back from his desk. "Be that as it may, I'll send the notice so they know what's coming. For now though, we have a party to plan." Tsuna walked towards the door, Kyouya heading down the hall towards the foundation. Tsuna had others to walk him, and Kyouya just wanted to finish his own paperwork and sleep.

A snort came from either side of Tsuna as he walked towards their home within the mantion, and Tsuna could only chuckle. "Kufufufu, hardly a party, Tsunayoshi."

"Yare, all those stuffy bosses and guardians have no business here, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna could only ruffle Lambo's hair even as Tsuna brushed elbows with Mukuro. "Yes, cleaning out the stench of their begging takes weeks." Tsuna moaned. "Still, it's worth it so they know who we are right?"

Lambo laughed loud, "Obviously, it's so funny to watch them gawk. Idiots think we're weak." Lambo had grown a lot, much surer of himself and his place now. He would have exploded at the gawking even a few years ago; but now he knew it was his strength that brought the stares and not his weakness. "I'm just upset I'm off training with I-Pin and Fuuta that day. I don't get to act as escort."

"Neither do I unfortunately." Mukuro sighed. "But I'm sure you and my dearest Nagi will share the events of the day with me later, hmm?"

And of course Mukuro knew Tsuna would, even before the man confirmed it with comfortable words and a rush of love and trust over the shared part of their mindscape. Tsuna had that habit, making sure Mukuro knew that Tsuna's forgiveness (constant and forever forgiveness) hadn't waned because of something Mukuro has said or done.

It was the same instinct that had Tsuna ruffling Lambo's hair and kissing I-Pin's cheeks no matter their ages; they were forever and always _Tsuna's_ wards before they were his assassins or guardians.

It was the same instinct that made sure that he and Takeshi went for sushi or played catch in the gardens as often as possible, or Kyouya and Tsuna spoke solely Japanese when in company of those who could not; those men were Tsuna's home, his tradition and culture, his best friends long before they were guardians and whatever the fuck a _subordinate_ was supposed to be.

It was the same instinct that got Hayato to teach him piano, and G-language, and all the other strengths the boy had; Hayato was an incredibly intelligent, creative mind long before he was the second of the Decimo or the storm of Vongola.

It was simple things like that and more. Tsuna held do many lives in his own hands, so many decisions rested on his whims and emotions, loving his guardians as if they could shatter but chastising them as equals was all Tsuna could do to keep himself sane. To remind himself that all the lives in his hands were precious, but the ones in his heart were priceless and would be worth every cold decision Tsuna made.

* * *

It was always a good morning when Basil didn't have to council with Tsuna for war. The past few years had been difficult, constant, moving, warring. But they were resting now, which meant that Basil could breathe for a moment and actually enjoy his job.

"Morning, Tsuna. Is it time for the annual Vongola open-mansion?" Basil's tone was light, and his speech perfected. Iemitsu had been toxic to them all, and as soon as Tsuna had an ounce of power the man had been on his back out the door.

Basil had even had the honour of chucking the man out himself.

A groan met Basil as he walked through the living room; while he lived outside the mansion in the CEDEF headquarters, basil was welcomed in most places the guardians were. Especially once he made his loyalties known and laughed along with the Decimo generation at Iemitsu expense. "You know I prefer to call it an open-house, Basil. Much less…Mafia-ish."

And of course Basil knew this, it was his _job_ to know. "Yes, but this is not a house it's a mansion. Besides, the _guests_ aren't free to walk in your home."

And that Tsuna couldn't argue with. "Alright alright, yes. So how many are we 'inviting' and how many are expecting to turn up?"

"Well, of our allies, 10 through 88 will arrive on time as usual, and they will leave within a few hours. I predict though that one through five at least will stay and stay the night."

"Obviously, Dino and Enma alone claim most of the guest suits on open-house night." Tsuna snorted, amused, but agreeing with his external advisor. "And the new guests. I heard from a song bird that we have three new faces planning to show up."

Basil grinned then, sitting before Tsuna and resting against the chair. His smirk was rather blood thirsty. "Oh yes, the songbird was right. The mafia council are sending in one scout, and one guard."

"Oho," Tsuna grinned back, sitting forward with intrigue, because daiym. If the Mafia council was getting antsy about Tsuna's movements then he was on the right track. "Right on time, I see. I had worried a tiny bit. With seven of their main famiglia gone I had thought they'd be itching sooner. For a moment I thought I had overestimated the loyalties in old blood."

Both felt the good humour in Tsuna's tone. After all, when it came to knowing where loyalties laid, Tsuna was the best reader, and Basil told him as much. Tsuna was better than the Ninth, and supposedly better the Primo. Though it helped that Tsuna had less good faith in all than his great-times grandfather.

"Alright then, who's the third?"

Here Basil paused, how to explain this. While Tsuna had been in power for more than nine years, there were still families and traditions he had yet to be exposed to.

Well, there was always a time to learn. "It's the Zolnerowich famiglia."

The room dropped in temperature as Tsuna thought on that. Apparently, Basil thought belatedly, Tsuna knew of this vile ancient blood. Tsuna chewed on his thoughts first before he spoke, and when he did Basil shivered. Because this was the master they all followed, this was the man who would bring the Mafia to its knees and lop its head off while it begged for a final chance.

"Well, they were not as hard to draw out as I thought they would be." Tsuna hummed. "Let them come unhindered, Basil. Don't make them suspicious. Let them see what they came to observe. They won't be a threat for much longer."

Fair to say that Tsunayoshi Sawada was incredibly happy when he went to bed that evening. It was turning out to be a very good time for their open house. He loved drawing ancient bloods in, seeing them flail when their mafia etiquette meant nothing and brought nothing but starts and sneers.

Tsuna so loved to watch old bloods realise that their blood was thinner than water.

* * *

As usual the party was a success thus far. Snacks and drinks lined the walls and were spotted around the room, and thus far the allies and curious alike were calm. Here was not a place for titles and expectations. Tsuna liked to hold this open-house (that was only open to all by look. Tsuna and Basil and all that needed to, knew _exactly_ who would show up and when) to see what the rumours were.

He liked to show this stiffs that Vigilante was not the same as them. He was vicious and he would kill with remorse, but he was not Mafia. Tsuna was not a Made Mafia Man. He wasn't, and this was one proof of that. After all, the mafia would never allow these unknowns into their lands, wouldn't smile at them as they arrived, wouldn't introduce himself as himself without a third party.

But Tsuna would, he did every month when these strangers and friends turned up to chat and dance and see how he was and who he was.

Dino, and Enma, and Longchamp, and Byakuran were some of the familiars, the allies long and strong who strolled in with smiles and soft shoulders as if this home was their own; and it fucking was, the open house was just any other day for them, they were always welcome. Tsuna's mansion was always home.

But there were others who came and paced in on light feet and clenched teeth. Made men who killed children, and slavers who wanted to see who threatened their traditions.

All were welcomed, always were when Tsuna opened his doors. However, Tsuna also knew that many would not leave the same. May not leave at all if they forget that Tsuna had teeth and would rip throats out of guests that even _thought_ of hurting his own. Many would leave with knees shaking, and sweat pouring into their eyes. They would know that Tsunayoshi commands more than himself and his guardians, he commands respect; he commands the god damn sky itself.

Others of course would leave that evening smiling, awed. They would have renewed faith, and a hope. They would realise that Tsuna could save them, save their families, save their friends and family and save their _souls_. If they bowed and if they let go of the black tar of their forefathers.

And some would, and some wouldn't. But Tsuna got to sit on the stage at the back of the hall and watch the mingling all night. He would go down and speak with them, and smile, and laugh, and whine. He would watch the dancing and he would see the conversations, he would have his own with the guests and his guardians who stood guard of him all night in shifts.

He would move men with eye-contact, and still breaths with a throat sound. He would grin and feel powerful in his little open house, the evening was his after all.

* * *

A rush came over the room and concerned mutters met Tsuna's ears. But he did not fear or worry, instead, warmth flooded his face and no little amount of relief.

People whispered awfully loud in the Mafia, Tsuna had found. "Why are the Varia here?"

Xanxus and his own had not been home for so long.

"Xanxus." Tsuna stepped down from his stage and more whispers greeted him (because Tsuna tended to keep a distance from everyone at these events, and his presence in your conversation was to be revered. Aparently). Tsuna approached his own and he and Xanxus gripped forearms. A rush of flames exploded from their cores as they synced again before Tsuna pulled Xanxus in close. "It's good to have you home, _**my own**_."

The last words were sultry, purring with all the possession that a Sky like Tsuna could give. He was submissive, yes, he was naturally a giver. But sometimes, when you gave someone something so completely, they became _monstrous_ with their rights over you. Tsuna had been given trust and faith and he took _**all**_ he could.

Xanxus and the Varia knew the young man's ways, but they couldn't help but melt and burn when the boy washed them with that specific smile; that **Will** that demanded nothing but loyalty, but gave them so much more.

"Pathetic brat, the mission you sent us on was for fucking pussies. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Xanxus huffed, but he did not reject the embrace. His deep rumble dropped lower against Tsuna's ear, and only Tsuna's Guardians and the Varia felt the way his next words (and the accompanying wash of wrath flames) made Tsuna purr. "What is _**yours**_ always comes home to you."

Tsuna just smiled then, chatting to the different elements as he reassured and reasserted himself as theirs, so that they could freely fold themselves as his.

Brushed hands here, "Now the mission wasn't that bad, was it?"

Gripped fingers, and aggressive flames there. "VOoooooooooi, it was fucking pathetic."

"Well I am sorry." Tsuna lamented as he checked all for injury.

"Sempai was so bored. He picked on me instead." No matter who, Tsuna made sure they all knew his will hadn't faltered and his resolve was true.

"I was assured by many an _ally_ that this famiglia was more your speed than others. Won't happen again." Tsuna was almost amused by the looks around them. Because Tsuna danced around the Varia like they were _his_ pride and not Xanxus'. But where Xanxus was a Lion of his pride, Tsuna was the Sky over the savannah. All answered to his whims and could only fight for so long before coming home. Tsuna knew this. He also knew that the Varia would rest now, they needed a break.

"Ushishishi. Be sure of it, almost-prince. This Royalty bows to no one."

And with that, and a thousand years of conversation between eyes that never dimmed to brown, and eyes forever enraged –just in case – the Varia swept out of the room to recover.

When Tsuna took his seat again, soothed in a way that one was reassured when you tidied up, his smile was warm and made the room comfortable again after the Varia's bloodlust hung around. Disorder would come quickly, Tsuna knew this, but right now he knew who was home, and who was not. It assured him.

"Maa maa, the Varia are always so flamboyant. I thought only Luss liked the fanfare." Takeshi sighed beside Tsuna, shrugging and itching to go spar with his fellow sword.

Tsuna just laughed. "That's a lie and you know it. Then again, you'd feel the same as them if you were away for so long."

* * *

The people had settled, and thought it a fluke (tried to believe it was, because oh gods what if it wasn't?) that the Varia had turned up and all but bowed to Tsunayoshi. However, his alliances and loyalties didn't stop with Vongola's children.

This time, the rush of power wasn't soft, and submissive in a ferocious way. This time, it was ancient, and powerful. It was assurance in long earned power. It was the weight that wasn't afraid to press you into submission or insanity. They knew their power and they weren't afraid to snarl at you and make _you_ know it intimately.

And it was they, seven men and women walked into the hall, heads held high and shoulders squared. And relief and _love_ filled the power when they spied Tsuna, overwhelming the masses.

"Tsunayoshi." Reborn called out, and it wasn't in the same way that the Varia spoke. They had spoken in tones of gruff acceptance and need.

The Arcobaleno spoke in tones of love and affection, and reprimand and teaching. They knew the boy who stepped down towards them. They knew him intimately, and it was almost undeniable what kind of relationship they had.

"Boy, you really are testing our debt to you." Viper's tones were soft, and her hand reached up to pat his cheek. He hummed in affection, and listened to the words she drifted into his mind.

" _Your father is one for his fanfare. He said if we were all going out on this hunt for you, we should all turn up now and make our claim to you known."_

And Tsuna hummed because, it was very like Reborn to be so dramatic. But Tsuna was happy to see his family all here. Especially since, from Reborn to Verde, all of the Arcobaleno were parents to Tsuna (first) and his guardians.

Skull may be more of an older brother, but he still pulled Tsuna aside and made sure he was okay, to make sure he was taking care of his injuries; Skull understood mental trauma and death pain a little more than any other.

Lal was tough, but her hand on his back and he felt her chide him about the strain in his shoulders; he and Basil had gotten a little rough in training.

Colonello ruffled his hair, "Why'd you call us out, boyo? Thought hunting season was out." Everyone whispered around them. Colonello's voice was light, but they felt something in his tone. Tsuna knew what it was. It was excitement, Colonello certainly hadn't minded Tsuna calling them down.

It amused not only Tsuna but also Reborn that the guardian's pet name for Tsuna's plan to destroy the mafia was: Open Season. Apparently, when Tsuna sent out hit lists and found the first famiglia to fell it was like a hunter picking out his quarry. The mission to destroy the Mafia by destroying Vongola as it was, was a long task. Already six years in the making it was difficult, and it couldn't be done always or in routine; the mafia learnt to scurry away when they knew Tsuna was hunting. So hunting season always changed, and the last one had just finished to allow the Mafia to settle again now that two families had been gone. Tsuna was nothing is not merciful; he gave famiglia a chance to clean house before open season came around.

"Yes, hunting season is closed. However, sometimes you need to do some culling to protect the population." And Tsuna's eyes flashed gold and the Arcobaleno practically purred. Both with blood lust (their child was supposed to be relaxing now that his round of hunts were over, yet here he was _worrying_ about some insignificant pest) but also with want (because they had been so bored with open season on disgusting Mafia families closed).

And there was Reborn, constant and strong in his life, Tsuna really couldn't have imagined even a minute without this man as a support and a confidant and as a punisher. Reborn did not hold back, and the way his flames (familiar _friendly_ **loved** _ **protecting**_ hotand **heavy** ) burned through Tsuna as the man approached and held the back of Tsuna's neck. He rubbed Tsuna's neck, and his hand was warm and calloused, but steady. "You've pushed yourself too far without calling us in. Always a Dame-Tsuna."

Behind him Tsuna could hear his guardians snickering, and he fought down a blush as the other Arcobaleno fussed over him. Fon washed Tsuna with smiles and fond conversation in another language, and Verde quipped about keeping his boys in like, because Shoichi and Spanner apparently didn't understand 'leave the Arcobaleno alone for a while'.

And while the outsiders whispered and cowered in the face of such an overwhelming tsunami of power and aggression the group gave off, Tsuna knew it was a front to keep the masses away while they met and spoke in such a public place. They were excited. Their boy hated killing, and usually Tsuna left the Arcobaleno to do as they would like. They had been caged for so long, and Tsuna loathed to think they caged themselves to him. But still, they were tethered. They were tethered by the pride they felt in the way their boy was growing, and in knowing that they could not let him sink now. They were invested in him and his ideals.

"Happy hunting, come home soon." Tsuna's voice was commanding, and he grinned when he watched the Arcobaleno go. Reborn will grab their dossier from Basil or one of Kyouya's boys before they left. Tsuna knew they'd get things done, they always did when he asked.

* * *

Tsuna stood and stretched, his cloak and jacket dropping into his chair as he did so. The hall was finally empty. "Ahh. Allies and threats…they're all so tedious." He _always_ found these meetings so tiresome. But they were needed.

"They are. But you handle them well, boss. Not many bosses could handle so many alliances by twenty-four. You should be proud."

The people who came to meet and greet Tsuna during his monthly open-house were usually potential allies. They were new bosses without guidance who needed to see if the rumours were true: did Vongola Decimo really intend to destroy the Mafia? Did he really command famiglia as if they were his own?

Tsuna grinned as he thought of the awed faces when his 'fathers and mothers' of the Arcobaleno had sauntered in, and when the Varia had made their loyalties known. Because no, Tsuna didn't _command_ the Arcobaleno, or the Varia. He would never _command_ his own immediate famiglia like that. He _inspired_ loyalty that these young families would never know. He commanded a strength they'd feel though, when Tsuna came down on their famiglia that refused to see the error of their ways.

And that was the other kind of people who turned up at these open houses.

Enemies. Those who don't believe in Tsuna's power or resolve. Tsuna had seen them there tonight, sneering at his smiles and good graces. People often forget that Tsuna was raised by the Arcobaleno, and trained under the Varia. Yes, Tsuna had grown up in a little Japanese town as nothing but a civilian, but he had also grown up raising three wards and through three wars in two different universes and across ten years that he hadn't, and would never live.

People forgot that vigilante meant vicious. It meant culling. It meant making your bones at sixteen to protect those places and people you loved and _**needed**_ more than air or water.

People forgot that Tsuna was not his great-grandfather Giotto, and that he and the man spoke with heads bowed at night when their wills clashed and bolstered each other. Giotto lived in a time much simpler than now, and Tsuna was catching up on a long-running game.

People forgot who _Tsuna_ **was** behind their exalted praise of the saviour of the innocent (the First generation reincarnated), and the screams of the Second Generation reborn.

Which was why Tsuna opened his doors to mafia men and allies alike. It was dangerous, and didn't fail to make Mukuro's stomach turn, and Ryohei to sit statue-like in the medical ward all day. But it was necessary, and everyone knew it.

"Tsuna?" A shiver passed over Tsuna's spine as the words washed over him, thoroughly breaking him from his darker trains of thought. The shiver was pure _will_ reacting to **his own** making claim to him. "How about we think about dinner, hmm?"

Hayato had gotten ever so good at soothing Tsuna with claim. Most of those under Tsuna's touch had found out about the sheer lust for the feeling, and used it when he was at wits end, or behind closed doors where nothing but intimacy and care could be found.

"That sounds great, why don't you get it started while I take a nap. I am _exhausted_. And you know Kyou and Reborn have been wanting to knock out a few rounds." Tsuna laughed, lighting up his face and tightening his stomach. "Apparently I've been getting out of shape."

Hayato hummed, eyeing up his boss' figure. Lean, muscular. "I don't know, Tsuna. Maybe you have packed on a few pounds." When Tsuna choked, Hayato belly laughed. "You know they and I are kidding, you doofus. I'll start dinner, go 'n catch a few zs. What do you want to eat?"

Tsuna was poking his stomach and muttering about it 'being muscle, not fat' when he paused. "You know," He started, and his smile was breathtaking. So full of love, and trust, and sheer adoration that Hayato didn't ever _wonder_ about why people like the Arcobaleno and Varia flocked to him. "Why don't you pick tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. It's pretty abrupt of an ending, but really there was nothing more to say. I have a bad habit of dragging endings out and making fics much longer than they have to be. I feel like this ending just about completed the prompt from my lovely SkyGem. But I'll let her be the judge I suppose.
> 
> ((PS. I have both a personal and FFN tumblr, so search up Bleach-ed-Na-tsu and follow me. We can have a chat or dicsuss different things about KHR or my other fics. And I post updates there, so you can get them if the main system is janky))
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please review, and I love you all!
> 
> ~~Bleach-ed-Na-tsu :3


End file.
